He's Just Amazayn
by Espy-Loves-1D
Summary: I'm just a 13 year old girl, the average fan of a boy band(One Direction), but then is suddenly living with them? Not to mention all the drama and girls of jealousy, but then I find myself falling in love with one of the band members! This is yet to become an adventure I will never forget...
1. Chapter 1

He's Just So Amazayn: Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic! Ok, so I've always loved One Direction. So I decided to make a fanfic about it. Do not think I'm weird I am just a true directioner. ;) Please Enjoy.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my desk. Ugh, another day of school. Oh, how I hated every day of it. I had good grades, sure, but it doesn't I enjoy doing this junk and having to sit through hours of just plain boring every day. Well, except for my elective class: Art, I love to draw and I'm actually really good at it. I took out my binder, filled with all the One Direction I owned. Then, I hear the stupid "popular" girls talking on the other side of the classroom.

"O.M.G How is, like, One Direction a good band if none of them play instruments? I mean, totally like, seriously." Said the red headed drama queen.

Before I knew it, though, I was right in front of her filled with anger.

"They DO actually play instruments! Louis plays piano, Zayn plays the triangle- -"

" Pssft, as if. The triangle? How pathetic." She didn't let me finish of course.

"They don't have two platinum albums for no reason." I glared at her, not willing to give up on that jerk.

Brrriiiiiinnnngggg! The bell rang, but my battle isn't over. This was my last class of the day and I can go back home and tell them about it. Who are them you ask? Well, all I have to say that they are the most famous band in the world at this very moment.

I walked up the porch stairs and opened the door and then went inside throwing my backpack to the side.

"Hello little sunshine! How was school?" Daddy Direction asked me.

" Hi Liam, school was okay I guess." I opened the fridge, got my Arizona tea and slumped down on the couch.

" Another hard day?" He gave a sandwich and sat down at the dinner table.

" A sandwich? Why, is it Niall's turn to get dinner tonight?" I said laughing at my own joke.

" Hello party people! I got Nandos!" Niall yelled as he ran inside through the open door.

We all laughed and ate our food until Harry and Louis came in looking ready to eat.

" Nandos? Again?" Louis said sitting down at the table.

" Hey, I don't hear Niall complaining." I replied.

" Muh-huuh! Yuummy!" Niall said with a full mouth.

Finally we all ate a second round of food until I realized there something really different. Something missing. Something made me happy whenever around.

" Hey, Where's Zayn?" I blurted out.

" He's eating dinner with Perrie tonight." Harry answered.

I blushed, realizing that I forgot about that. " Oh, yeah, I forgot."

" Well, I'm really tired now, it's getting late lads." Louis said looking at the clock that read: 10:45.

" Alright, boys. Get to bed, we have an interview tomorrow." Liam said in a father kind of way.

" G'night guys. I'm gonna be up for a while. I need to finish homework."

" Alright then, sleep well. Niall! C'mon, we need to get to bed.

" I can't go to sleep on an empty stomach!" He said, not to my surprise, still eating.

" Dude. You ate a whole bag before you got here!" Harry laughed.

They all went upstairs to their rooms and I then I walked to the living room. I really wasn't in the mood to do homework right now. I'll just skip it I thought to myself. I looked through the shelf with DVD's and pulled out a movie, Dumb And Dumber. Maybe a good laugh would get in a happy mood. I put it in the DVD player and started the movie. I sighed; I really didn't know what the deal was with me. Why do I feel so sad? This is not the happy, bright smile person I am. I felt my eyes get heavy after half an hour I was truly tired. But, an opening door woke me right up. I swerved my head around and smiled. It was Zayn standing at door, and he smiled back.

" Hey, Espy. Vas Happenin'?" He asked me.

" Nothing much, watching a movie." I answered him.

" You know it's past midnight right?" I yawned at his question it was really late.

" You know you have an interview in the morning right?" I said.

" Yeah, yeah, what are you watching?" He said changing the subject.

He sat next to me and watched the rest of the movie with me. Right then, I realized that I was in a happy mood. Was Zayn the reason I was happy? Why am I acting so strange?

" You okay? You seem a little different." Zayn seemed worried when he asked me this.

" No, no. It's nothing really. Erm… how was your date?" I answered, trying to smile.

" Espy. Something's wrong. What is it?" He looked at me straight into my eyes. Damn, I hate it when he does that, but at the same time, I loved it. I tried to come up with something to say…

" Um, I have a … project due tomorrow and I didn't finish it." This was true actually, though; it's not the reason I'm acting strange.

" I'll call you in sick and I'll help you with it tomorrow after the interview ok?" Zayn seemed to always know how make my day the best.

" Thanks. You're amazing." I smiled at him.

" Don't you mean amaZAYN?" he laughed.

" Haha whatever," I gave him a small shove and turned off the T.V.

" Okay, now get some sleep alright?" Zayn said as he scuffled my hair at the top my head.

" Alright. G'night." I fell fast asleep on the couch in the clothes I was wearing earlier. I'm so glad to have Zayn as a best friend.

Yay! I finished the first chapter! Sorry it was short ,I had to post this! What did you think? Please review, Thanks. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

He's Just Amazayn: Chapter 2

Helllooo! Thank you for reading! Ok. On with the story.

I woke up on the couch with a note on my arm. It read:

WE COME ON CHANNEL 4 AT 9:30 AM. BE SURE TO WATCH OUR INTERVIEW! - THE BOYS

I looked at the clock and it was 9:29. Oh man! I better turn on the T.V. I changed the channel just in time. " Introducing…One Direction!" The host of the news said. They all sat down and then I saw Louis poke Harry's cheek.

" Oh, Lou." I laughed.

**Okay, now I'm going into a dialogue mode for the interview.**

Interviewer: Alright boys, how are you all?

Niall: yup. I'm good.

Louis and Harry (Larry hee, hee) : Yeah, we're great.

Interviewer: Ok, we have a few questions to ask you five. Ready to begin?

All: yes!

Interviewer: Alright first, if you can travel back in time, where or when would you go?

Liam: I would probably relive the moment of when we were put together as a band.

Niall: I will go back to yesterday to eat Nandos again!"

Zayn: I would do the same as Liam.

Interviewer: Next. Would you date a fan?

Zayn: Definitely.

Louis: Sure if they screamed quieter.

Liam: Yeah, I would.

Many questions later –

Interviewer: Do you have any best friends other than just the band?

Liam: I have a friend from the gym.

Harry: A couple of friends from high school.

Louis: uuhh…my ex and I are friends.

Niall: Food. Haha, I have friends from high school too.

Zayn: Well, there's this one girl…she's real cool, she can draw really well.

**End of dialogue**

I then realized that Zayn was talking about me. Me! Of all people, he said me. I couldn't stop smiling he's so awesome. A few hours later, they all came back and THANK GOD they brought Chinese food. We had Nandos for week. No lie. Nandos tastes good but I wanted something different for a change.

" Hello! How was the interview?" Harry asked me.

" Great actually." I then looked at Zayn and he smiled at me.

" Alright, Espy, don't you have to work on a project or something?" Liam said.

" Oh, yeah." I pulled a poster from behind the table. " Check it out!"

" Wow, cool stuff. A+ !" Louis said. Then, Harry gave a thumbs up.

" I just have to finish one more thing." I answered.

" I'll help you with it." Zayn said.

" Thanks!" I sat back down and ate my rice and shrimp dish. Niall ate all the noodles, so I ate more rice. I then finished and grabbed my craft supplies. Zayn followed me into the living room and laid out the poster.

" What do you need help on?" He asked holding a marker.

" I'm supposed to draw a map of Japan but this paper makes no sense!" I answered.

" Maybe because you're holding it upside down silly." He grabbed the map and turned it around.

" Haha! I feel so stupid now." I laughed.

" Silly, silly Espy." He said.

He helped me draw the outline of the map and then we both started to draw the country on the paper. But then I stopped. I didn't know to draw coordinate grids on a piece of paper.

" Zayn? I can't draw the grids." I said very frustrated.

" Sure you can. Let me help." He put his hand on mine and guided my hand to draw the coordinates. His hands were soft and warm…wait, what am I saying? I feel so strange, but in a good way.

" There! Easy right?" He let go of my hand and I continued to draw and then we were finally finished.

" Yay! It looks great!" I was proud of our success on my poster.

" Yeah, that's pretty good." He smiled and got up to grab his jacket.

" Where ya going?" I asked.

" Got to meet Perrie." He answered putting on his jacket.

" Oh, ok." I said. "Well, then I'll see you later. Don't go crazy." I laughed.

" Haha, ok. See you later. Bye." He walked out the door and I sighed.

I sat back down and rubbed my hand where he touched it. " Something wrong kiddo?" I look up and I see Louis looking at me.

" Erm…no." I blushed after I realized he saw the whole thing with Zayn and I.

" It's about Zayn isn't it?" Louis asked me.

" Maybe" I answered, my face was getting hot from blushing too much.

" Alright. Tell me everything. I won't tell. Promise." He put his arm around my shoulder and I felt slightly better.

" I think I have feelings for Zayn. I don't think I have a crush on him, I never felt this way before. I dunno, I'm confused. Help me?" I spilled out all my feelings.

" I think you have a sickness of L.O.V.E. !" Louis said, pretty straight forward.

" Love? Is it really?" I asked. I was truly surprised. "but, I'm only 13!"

" Anything can happen, you're turning 14 next month too." Louis said "and Zayn's a good guy for you. You two have more things in common than him and Perrie!"

" I don't think he likes me though…" I said very sadly.

" Of course he does! I mean as friends though." He said.

" I guess that's good enough." I smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Thanks."

" Anytime!" He got up and went into his room.

Maybe he's right. I think I'm in love. I'm in love with Zayn Malik of One Direction. I got up, put on my All-Star shoes, and opened the door.

" Where are you going?" Liam asked.

" I'm gonna walk to the park down town. I haven't been outside all day."

" Okay, be careful." He called out to me as I walked out the door.

I walked a few blocks and I looked at some shop windows along the way. Then, I saw a letterman jacket in one of the windows and I blushed. I kept on walking until someone interrupted me.

" Hey there cutie." It was a big and tall teen looking guy. " Wanna have some fun?"

" Uhh…. please leave me alone. I have to go somewhere." I said it with a tremble in my voice. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. I pushed him away to get trough but sadly, it didn't work.

" What's the rush honey cake?" He wrapped his arms around me and then I kicked him straight between his legs.

" Owwwwwww!" He was hurt but he didn't let go. I was beginning to get afraid that I wasn't going to be able to get the park. Scanning the area to see if anyone around, he grabbed me again.

ZAYN'S POV:

I finally said goodbye to Perrie and started to walk down the street. It was so empty today, almost all the shops were closed and the lights in the park were flickering off. There was no noise outside but a few screams. Wait a second. Screams? And why does it sound so familiar? I started running down the sidewalk and saw my best friend being kidnapped by a teenager! "Let go of me! You bastard!" Espy screamed.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

" Zayn! You got to help mpfff- -!" The teen covered her mouth with his hand.

" LET HER GO. NOW." I yelled even louder as I got closer. I glared and he seemed to notice that I was actually Zayn of One Direction, he let her go but I threw a punch right into his jaw.

" You didn't have to do that." She said a little nervously. I could tell that she was terrified due to the fact that she could've been taken away if I wasn't there on time. She pulled me into a hug and then I noticed that Espy was crying," It was so horrible! And scary…" She trailed off as she hugged me. It tore me apart to see like this, I mean- she's my best friend of course.

BACK TO MY POV:

I was so glad that Zayn came right when that horrible man was kidnapping me. Though, it made me embarrassed that I couldn't handle him by myself, I was still happy that I was with Zayn now.

" Where were you going anyway?" He asked me with a charming smile on his face.

" I was going to the park until that lunatic came." I answered him with a small laugh.

We came to park entrance and almost all the lights were off. I looked up at Zayn, he was wearing his red Nike shoes with dark blue jeans and a light blue jacket. He noticed me looking at him. " Something wrong?" He asked.

" No, it's just so late right now. I looked at my cell phone out and read the time: 11:45.

" I know but let's spend some friend time together before our Ellen performance." He said back.

This made me smile," Okay, then what are we waiting for?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. " Tag! You're IT!"

" Aw man, that's not fair!" He yelled as I ran onto the slide of the playground. He ran across to the stairs and started chasing me around the grass area. I tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground.

" You're it!" He said. I got back up and caught up to him fast, I came in closer and finally tagged him. " You're good Espy. Ha, I am not at the peak of my fitness!" We both laughed at Louis' joke and sat down on a park bench. I missed fooling around with him, One Direction has been very busy ever since they their Up All Night tour and we all had to work on the concerts.

" So, how's Jonathon?" He asked me. Oh, yeah, him. He's my boyfriend but I haven't gone out on a date with him since last week. Plus, I just found out about my feelings for Zayn.

" Umm…I don't think it's going to work out between us." I answered. "He's not really into me anymore I guess."

" Why not?" He asked again.

" Uh. He's not giving me much attention you know?" I answered, I couldn't tell Zayn my true feelings.

" How?" He was asking me quite a lot of questions now.

" Well, he won't even hold my hand or hug me or anything!" I answered, this was true actually though. Jonathon doesn't do much on our dates, he just talks about common things like sports and such.

" Why won't you do it?"

" I…I want him to make the first move." I said.

" He is definitely not a good boyfriend. Look, I'll show you." I blushed deeply when he said this. Show me? What does that mean? He grabbed my hand and held it lightly, it felt nice, and he never held my hand like this before.

" Does he hold your hand like this?"

" N-no." I managed to say. Then, he leaned and hugged me softly.

" Does he hug you like this?"

" Never." I felt him get closer and closer.

" Espy? Are you okay if I do this?" He asked.

" Do what?" He didn't let me finish because he crashed his lips right onto mine. I felt my self kiss him back and then he started kissing more passionately onto me, but I guess he realized it was ME, so he pulled away.

" Uhh…yeah. Ok, well I bet he never did that." He told me.

" Jonathon isn't that good of a kisser also." We both laughed, seeming to forget what just happened.

Okay! So that's the end of Chapter 2! You may be wondering how and why I'm in the same house oh One flipping Direction, but that is revealed into the next chapter: coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

He's Just Amazayn Chapter 3:

The next morning I woke from talking downstairs, it was probably the boys but I have never seen them up early before. Then, I heard yelling and I was wondering what was going on. I ran downstairs and saw Liam holding up a magazine to Zayn.

" Hey. Guys, what's going on?" I asked Liam who was standing off the couch.

" This is what's going on!" He moved the magazine to where I can see it…

" Oh my…" I trailed off as I looked at the front cover. It was Zayn and I when we went to the park. The title read: MYSTERY GIRL ROMANCE FOR ZAYN? And there were the pictures of when he held my hand, hugged me, and then…of course…kissed me. "Ummm, I can explain." I tried to speak because I knew Liam was going to go full on Daddy Direction on me, but to my surprise, he was smiling ear to ear. He pulled me into a hug. "You are way better than Perrie!" I was so shocked I thought I was going to explode. Zayn didn't look too happy though, "What the hell am I going to say to Perrie? She buys every magazine that features One Direction and she's gonna find out. Fuck, I'm so screwed up! Damn, Espy, I'm so sorry…" I just stared at him; I tried to figure out a way for Perrie not to notice the magazine. I started thinking of excuses to say if she asked about what was going on. He was just whispering in my ear, that's it!

"Um, Zayn?" He looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." He looked away and it stung me right in my heart. I felt like he hated me. He didn't want anything to do with me. He never wanted to see me again. I could feel my eyes get blurry, but I blinked the tears away.

" I better go now? Yeah, I'll go." I didn't want to be here anymore, I started walking towards the door before a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. It was Niall. "Espy, please stay here. I don't think it'll be safe to go out there with the paparazzi around knowing about, you know, you and Zayn."

" Okay…" I answered trying not to cry. " Hey, it's going to be just fine. Don't worry about it." He comforted me with his soft, sweet voice of his. I looked at Zayn again; he was gazing outside of the window with his face expression of just complete disbelief. His beautiful brown eyes had tears come down his face and it tore me apart to see him like this. I was so mad at myself. I wish I never existed.

ZAYN'S POV:

I stared through the fogged up window just thinking of what I was supposed to do. I'm so confused; I have no idea why I even made a move on Espy when I have a freaking girlfriend. I don't understand. Why did I seem to like it? Why did we both laugh about it when the kiss happened? She's my best friend; I can't bear to lose her. I turned my head to meet the gaze of Espy's. I knew she was worried too, her face was once again with a weak smile. I never quite got why she even tried to help even if there's no way to solve it. She never gave up on anything. I think that's why we even have her with the band in the first place. Just as I was going to say something to her, the front door burst open like a police officer kicking down a metal door in the movies. But to my unluckiness, it was Perrie.

" Zayn. May I speak with you outside? Like, NOW." She said through clenched teeth. I felt like I was frozen, like I couldn't move, but I got up anyway and walked outside slowly. "Zayn Jawaad Malik. What in the hell is these pictures with you and…and Espy?! She glared at me with eyes of fury. "You are such an idiot for doing this. I mean- really? Zayn, really? A fucking little girl with glasses is what you do. Do this? How is she really?" I was so scared and yet mad with all her remarks on my best friend.

" She's my best friend, and she is better than you'll ever be!" I yelled with a little more force than I thought.

" Oh, wow. Real mature. She is NOT better than ME, Zayn. You know it." She was so prissy, I never seen her like this before.

" You want to know what I know? I know that she actually has a life ahead of her unlike you!" I blurted out words I never thought I would say. " She is the most talented, brave, happy person I know. She is not a little girl. She's part of our band. And you're supposed to support us!"

" Part of the band? Pffft, she's a kid. What does she "do" in the band?!" She was making me mad beyond ever I have been angry.

" For your information, Perrie, she's the one who organizes all the concerts and designs the themes. She's an excellent artist and she also coordinates the events of our meet and greets."

" You let a fucking 10 year old do all of that? You are so stupid!" She wouldn't stop talking like she knew everything.

" She's 13. and Simon is the one who hired her." I was beginning to feel hate, like I never wanted to hear her prissy voice again.

" I want her out of here. If you ever want this relationship to live, she has to leave the band. FOREVER."

" No. She'll never leave the band. Ever." I said that softly, but I still did want to be with Perrie.

" Do you love me?" She started to cry.

" Of course I do, baby. I love you with all my heart." I suddenly changed my emotions, I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

BACK TO MY POV:

I heard yelling for about 30 minutes. In a sneaky way, I put my ear to the door to hear what they were saying. " She has to leave the band. FOREVER.", I heard Perrie say. I started to breaking down into tears. I ran upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed, putting my face into my pillow to muffle my scream. I lifted my head, maybe I should leave. It'll be better for Zayn, for all of us. I grabbed my big side-strap bag and started packing clothes and some money. I was going to go to the airport to go back home to California. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to go.

I walked down the street to the main grocery store to get a snack to eat before I went to the airport. A small crowd of three girls stopped me. They were all dressed in matching pink glittery short dresses. "Hey you. Are you the girl in the magazine?" I tried to think, I can't draw attention to myself like this. " No, I dunno what you're talking about." I answered trying to change my voice after realizing who they were. They were the other girls from Little Mix.


	4. Chapter 4

He's Just Amazayn Chapter 4:

"Please. I seriously don't know where this s going." I lied.

"You know why we're here. We know who you are, Espy." They surrounded me now, giving me threatening looks. " Until next time, we'll get you." They all walked away in a group towards the parking lot. I sighed in relief and walked inside the store. Grabbing my purse, I took out a few dollars to pay for the chips. I past by the magazine aisle and I saw shelves filled with the magazines with One Direction on the front cover including the one with me and Zayn. I sighed again and went to the cash register. The lady there looked at me for a second and then waved her hand at me as if to shoo me away.

" Go ahead. It's free, celebrities don't have to pay here." She said.

" Celebrity? But I'm only…" Then I realized she noticed me from the magazine. "Oh, you mean the magazine?"

" Yes, of course. You two are so cute together." She smiled and gave me a receipt. "Have a good day."

" Yeah, you too," I replied and exited the store. As I walked out, it was really quiet and quite warm. It was the almost the end of June and the sun was blazing hot causing me to take my jacket off. I sat at the bus stop to wait for the next bus to take me to the airport. Maybe this is a bad idea. I didn't even say goodbye. I snuck out from the back door so that no one would see me leave. I checked the time: 4:35. Ugh, the next bus doesn't come until 5:00. I took out my notebook and something fell out of it. They were the tickets to their next concert. I felt a hot tear come down my face. I never missed a concert. Ever. I started to remember all the fun times we all had together as friends. Our food fights with Niall, watching movies at Louis and Harry's house, getting in trouble by daddy direction, and of course when Zayn and I drew pictures together. Should I leave? It's only a matter of time until my parents see the magazine in California. I'm so done for. My dad must be furious with the pictures.

" Don't leave." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a curly red-haired girl with her arms crossed. "It's not that bad you know." That was the first time I have heard her say something "normal".

" Veronica? I thought you hated me…" I answered.

" I can't hate now that I know that you were telling the truth. I'm actually so jealous right now."

" You can't make fun of 1D when I'm around." I laughed and then she smiled. But a normal smile, not one of her smirks when she bullied someone at school.

" Hey, don't let this get in the way of having a good time. It was all just a misunderstanding? Jonathon is kind of mad though…" She said still with a smile on her face.

" Oh my gosh! Jonathon! I totally forgot about him!" I blurted out.

" You forgot your boyfriend, that's nice of you." She said sarcastically.

" Hey, I don't know if you've noticed, but…I have, um, have feelings for Zayn." I confessed. For some reason, I suddenly trusted her. We were both enemies since 5th grade.

" Haha, yeah. I noticed." She laughed again. Then, at that very moment, I felt like we just became friends.

ZAYN'S POV:

Perrie walked away blowing a kiss and I pretended to catch it. I smiled and walked back inside. Niall was crying.

" What's wrong? Everything's ok between us now. I just have to convince her not to let Espy out of the band."

" I'm afraid Espy already left lad. Niall was the first to find out, apparently." Louis said holding Niall into a hug as he cried.

" What? She left? Why?" I was seriously confused.

" Dude. She heard all of it. We heard all of it. How could you be so dense? Can't you tell Espy has…" He covered his mouth with his own hand.

" Has what? Lou, tell me what it is!"

" C'mon man. I promised not to tell!" He said with his worried voice.

" Fine, but why is Niall crying? You have to tell me about that."

" W-who else is gonna make me a omelet in the mornings?" Niall said in a squeaky voice.

" An omelet?" I asked.

" Yeah, I wake up early when I'm hungry. So Espy would make me an omelet to eat." Niall explained to me.

" Oh, okay…" I tried to comfort him by rubbing his back to make him stop crying. I never thought that food would actually be so important to him. I heard foot steps down the hall. I got up to see who it was. It was Liam.

" Where are you going?" I asked him.

" Finding our little girl, that's what." He had his serious look on his face and I nodded.

" I'll go with you." I answered back.

" Don't forget us!" Niall yelled as he and the three other boys came out the door with us. I'm glad Niall was better now.

We all got in the car as Louis started it up. Harry was in the passenger seat and Liam and I sat in the back with Niall between us. Louis pulled up to a grocery store close by, "She might be in here." He said as he parked in a space.

I got out of the car first and then we all started walking to the store entrance.

LIAM'S POV:

I am very determined to find our "sixth" band member. She didn't sing with us, but she organized all the concerts and she was always in the audience giving us all the support we needed. She has always stood up for us and she is always so confident with everything. It will never be the same if she left. I suddenly heard laughing that sounded familiar and I turned around. It was Espy! She was with some girl at the bus stop. I started running towards the area and she seemed to notice. She looked at me and smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen.

" Liam!" She yelled in relief as she gave me a hug. " I was only getting a snack, but it's always better with you."

I smiled back, " Come back to the house, please. Niall is really worried about you." I turned to the red-haired girl.

" .GOD. Espy was really telling the truth?!" She said in shock.

" Um, yes. My girl doesn't lie. Haha, you must be Veronica. Are you two getting along now?"

" Well, yeah…sorry I made fun of you guys. I'm actually a huge fan. It's just…" She seemed to hesitate. " It's just that it's bad business for me at school. I mean- to be popular." She said.

" Apology accepted. Just promise to be yourself okay?" I told her.

" Thanks." She answered with a smile.

Espy and I waved goodbye to Veronica as she left to get on the bus. Then, I saw flashes and heard commotion. Darn it, the fans are onto us again. They were all surrounding Zayn asking questions.

"Are you and the girl going out?"

"What about Perrie?"

" Hey, what's with the magazine cover?"

Espy ran to them and stood in front of Zayn. I could tell she was trying to fans to get away and it worked for a few fans. Most of them left, but there were still the fans that would never leave until they got an answer. Then, Zayn put his arms around her waist from behind her and I saw Espy blush deeply. He whispered something in her ear and she started laughing. I was very glad we had her back.

BACK TO MY POV:

Zayn put his arms around my waist and he whispered in my ear, " These fans are really cray cray. We should have Niall do a hair flip to get the fans to follow him instead."

I started laughing. "Let's go home." I said and both walked back to the car with smiles on both of our faces.

A/N: Hurray! Thanks for reading, some people asked me to put some Larry action in this story. No, I will not write smut on this, I'm trying to keep the rating of T. But because I love Larry so much, I'll make a new story with Larry Stylinson! It'll be called: Irresistible. See what I did there? LOL, next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Love More Than A Love

I never quite understood the strange world us humans live in. The emotions,the danger, the moments you never want to forget,and the sorrow we have to go through in life. I have always caught myself in deep thought about my future and espeically about the fact that I'm growing up so fast. Myself, being the smart one in the class, I thought I should've known why. But I was wrong, I don't know why I have fallen deeply in love with a band member of the most famous band in the world. Having such strong feelings for someone that doesn't even know i exist. Who is this band you ask? Well, they are known as One Direction.

Zayn Malik. I know almost everthing and anything about him. Just hearing his name makes my heart literally skip a beat, his voice makes me fall for him even more, and his smile...oh his smile can make my heart soar through the skies. But enough of this weird stuff! I'm acting so weird! This is definitely not at all like me.

"Espy? Espy! Please answer the question on the board and then I will see you in lunch detention tomorrow for being very off task." said Mrs. Carter.

I blushed realizing I was still in math class, I didn't realize I spaced out. But it's hard not to when this class is my worst subject. My gaze went to the board:

(4)(6)-[9(-7)]=?

What?! This was impossible! It's not really that hard but there's no way i could solve it in time. I tried thinking as fast as I could.

"87?" I guessed hoping to get it right.

"Correct. Now, all students, if you could turn to page 163 in your text books..."

I sighed in relief and managed to get through the rest of the hour to the next one. I was glad it was finally last period of school and i couldn't wait to get home to Zayn again. I walked down the street as usual until a shout stopped me.

"Hey Espy! Turn around you little slut!" Oh my god. Not now, please. It was the girls from Little Mix as I suspected.

"What do you want." I didn't ask in a question, I just said it through clenched teeth.

"Oh,no. I think you know already." Said Perrie as she lifted a fist.

"Look, I want no trouble please. I just need to get home-" I tried to say.

"To get home and do what? Make my boyfriend fall in love with you? I don't think so!" Perrie yelled.

"He's my best friend, I would never-" again I couldn't finish.

"Oh Zayn I wuv yew, let's kiss!" She said trying to impersonate me.

"It's not like that! I only like him as a friend!" These words stung my heart. I knew I was lying, because I'm actually in love with him.

"Is that so? Then why did the mag-" This time I didn't let her finish her own sentence.

"That was freaking 3 months ago! Are you really bringing this up now?!" I yelled as loud as I can for her to get the message.

"He's MY boyfriend! And you're gonna-Hey! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!"

I just kept on walking it was only a matter of seconds until I got to the front of the house. I came to the door and all I heard was a crack, then everything went pitch black.

ZAYN'S POV:

I heard loud yelling and then a big thump at the door. Niall went to open the door and then I saw him nearly faint.

" Oh my god! What the hell are you doing Perrie?" I heard him scream. i instantly jumped up to see what was going on. I came to the door's opening, and I was completely filled with shock. There she was, standing in front of Espy with her hand over Espy's mouth with tape while another band member with long,brown hair was holding a small shotgun. Another band member was covering Espy's eyes with a towel.

"Are you fucking crazy! What the fuck is going on?! Perrie! What the hell!" I yelled. All the girls stepped away quickly letting Espy fall to the ground unconcious.

"Oh. Hi Zayny, I was just, um, showing little Esp a...lesson." I was furious. I was so mad that I swore I wanted to grab that gun myself and shoot her. But no, that's not me. I'm better than that, I need to end this.

"DON'T CALL ME ZAYNY. We are over. Get it? OVER. You've gone too far this time! Leave. NOW." By the time I said this, the girls were gone.

"W-want me to c-call the police?" Niall was shaking in fear at the sight.

"No,no. Let this one go. Just get her inside." I sighed, and then Niall picked Espy up and inside. I stayed, however, outside a few minutes to take in what just happened. Then, I walked slowly inside.

BACK TO MY POV:

I opened my eyes to find all the lads looking at me with their worried eyes. I looked around, we were in the living room and I was lying on the couch.

"Whoa. Did I sleep a whole day? I didn't miss your performance did I?" I simply said," I'm sorry if I did-ow!" I yelped as I lifted my arm. I was in a great deal of pain, but why?

"Espy? Are you okay, do you need medical help?" Liam asked.

"W-what? No, I just fell asleep. Why are you guys acting like I'm dying or something?" I asked back.

"You almost did. That's why we're making sure you're safe." Harry explained.

"Wait, boys. I don't undertand, why did I almost die?" I was seriously confused, I didn't remember any of that.

"You and...well Perrie got in a fight with you." Harry explained again.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD. I remember now, she was yelling at me about.." I didn't want them to know about Zayn."Um, some things.."

"Glad you're safe now! C'mon I want a hug." Louis said. I always liked that about him, he always cheered me up. I got up and gave him a tight hug. Then, I felt the tears come down my face.

"I was so scared! I thought I was really g-gonna die, I thought my life was over! Oh, I c-can't b-bear to think that I could've been 'gone' if you guys weren't there!" I sobbed into Lou's shirt tightening my grip on his jacket.

"Hey, don't worry...you're always safe with me. All of us." I smiled into his shirt and let go. I then sat on the ground to be pulled into another hug. This time, by Zayn. I didn't let go of him, I wanted this moment to last forever. Then, It all came to me. The reason we had these emotions, the reason my heart skipped a beat.I realized that the reason why people want moments to last is because it's with someone you truly care about and you don't want them to leave your sight. The reason why people cried but only because they don't care if the person doesn't feel the same way about you as long as they care about just that little bit to make you smile and happy. As long as I know that Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam, and Harry care about me, I will always live as happy as I can.

"Thanks for caring. That means a lot." I managed to say without crying again.

"Ofcourse we care! You're like a little sister to us, a sixth band member!" Niall said with a cheeky smile.

"Haha Thanks guys that means a-" My eyes blacked out and I fell to ground. HARD. Then everything became a big slur.

A/N: oohh I hope it this was a cliff-hanger! Ok bye bye my little Directioners! Next Chapter sooooon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

He's Just Amazayn: Chapter 6

MY POV:

I opened my eyes to find myself in a lot of pain. I looked around with weird but familiar faces and when my vision came back to focus.

"Ow...Oh,hello there!" I said happily to a group of boys sitting on hairs next to me. I looked around again then I looked to my body. I had an I.V. Inside my arm and many wires with tubes around my other. The bed I was in was very cold, and I was still wearing my T-shirt and jeans.

"Excuse me,sir, but can tell me what my parents did to my room?"

"Uh, Espy you okay? You're acting wierd.." A blonde boy asked me.

"Ofcourse I am coming from you cutie." I smiled. He slightly blushed and sat back down next to boy with dark,brown curly hair. I then couldn't stop looking at him, he noticed though.

"Espy?" He asked me.

"Why do people keep calling me Es-pe? Wait, did my brother change my name?" I kept asking more and more questions.

"No, that's your name. You remember don't you?" A tall and handsome teen said,"And I'm Liam."

"Cool, nice name." I just smiled and all the boys kept looking at me with worried looks.

"Is somethin' wrong?" I asked again.

"Louis, get the doctor. I fear Espy has lost her memory." Liam sighed.

"What do you mean? Dad! Dad! I need help! Daddy!" I yelled for my dad to come downstairs like he usually would, but there was no answer. I tried getting up but Liam held me down.

"L-let go of me! Dad get down here!" I yelled waiting for my parents to come but Liam seemed to calm down in a way I felt like he's done it before.

"Shhhh..Calm down. Your daddy isn't here right now, but I'll take care of you. Promise.." He shushed me back to my calm self again.

ZAYN'S POV:

I was definitely very worried about Espy now, when she woke up, she didn't know her own name. She yelled hopelessly for her parents thinking she was back in California again. I glanced at her for a moment before leaving with Louis to get a doctor. We came up to a costumer service desk where a few girls screamed, but I ignored them. I went up to an older woman to get a doctor.

"We need a doctor in room 512. My friend is in there and we're afraid she'd lost her memory." Louis said to the woman.

"Okay. We'll send a nurse in an hour or two." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry but we need that nurse a lot sooner than that." I said to her.

"Gee, well sorry but this patient is not as important than our others." She continued carelessly typing on her laptop on the desk.

"NOT IMPORTANT?! Excuse me, miss, but this happens to be the most important editor of my band. ONE DIRECTION, WE GO ON A FUCKING TOUR IN TWO MONTHS AND SHE'S NOT IMPORTANT?! I WANT TO MEET YOUR MANAGER-" I started to yell. A few fans behind me cheered me on and a few gasped in shock.

"Z, calm down. We're in a family environment..." Louis tried to say.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT? Lady, I need a nurse in that room NOW." I pushed away from Lou to get closer to the desk.

"Sir, I'm calling security. I'm-" Her computer was beeping she glanced at it and picked up a speaker phone,"All hands on 512. Repeat. All hands on 512."

"Oh Shit." Louis said as he started to run up the stairs skipping the elevator.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I turned around to be stopped by an officer and I slipped past him giving the woman the "finger". I ran as fast as I could to get to her room I struggled to remember which floor it was and I finally found it. I opened the door to find six doctors around her holding her arms down, she was totally flipping out. But she froze when I walked in.

"Whoa who's that?" She said and the doctors let go of her.

"Zayn, He's in the band too." Liam explained to her, I guess they were telling her things she didn't remember.

"Wow. He's hot.." She gave me a wink and I sat down next to Lou. He gave me a bright smile, but in a smirky way.

"Shut up Lou, she lost her memory about me." I slumped down in my chair relieved she wasn't dead or worse.

"Well, she certainly noticed your looks that's for sure." Louis laughed as he high-fived Harry.

An older doctor came up to us with a clip board full of papers.

"Well, we ran a few tests on her to find any results, but the last one we did apparently made her go a bit out of control. Luckily this young man seemed to calm her down to normal stats and we can continue." The man explained to Liam.

"Thanks Doc, but did you find anything yet?" He asked.

"Actually we did, to our previous exams, it appears to be that this girl has lost all her memory of the past year. We call this long-term memory loss, meaning that her memory is not damaged too seriously." He went on."And if we are correct, you can take her back home away from the medical center."

"Okay, when is this exactly?" Liam asked.

"Two days at the latest, she will need extra care you hear?" The doctor said.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Liam replied and the doctor walked back to his place running more tests.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

I was tired as hell to hear the news about Espy, but it felt like time was taking forever. The door opened and each one the lads, including me, stood up. The same doctor came to Liam.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news." The doctor continued to speak.

"OMG, is she dead? Did she die?! Oh my god!" Niall screamed.

"No,no. , she is completely fine...the bad news is that she still can't remeber anything." He said.

"Then what's the good news?" Niall asked.

"You can take her home tomorrow morning, we believe something can trigger her memory back." The doctor explained.

We all came back to her room, and sat down next to Espy. I sat the closest gazing at her beautiful face as she slept in peace. I sighed as I watched the cars faw away pass by the window.

"You okay lad?" Harry asked me.

"Just..worried." I answered back.

"Yeah, me too..." The door opened up again by a nurse.

"Young men, may I ask you all to leave the room please? The visitors cannot stay in a patients room after 7:30." She asked us nicely.

"Yeah yeah. No prob." Louis said starting to get up.

"Except you , the doctor needs to speak with you." The nurse and the lads left the room leaving me alone with the doctor and Espy.

"Zayn Malik, is it?" He asked me.

"Y-yes. That's me." I answered.

"Okay. I need you stay here for the night, is that okay?" he said," I believe you are the only person to get her to calm so I am willing to make an exception for you in case she wakes up and suddenly winds out of control again."

"Um,okay...I'll be fine staying here."

"Great, I'll see you in the morning press this buzzer if you need help or any of the sort." I nodded and he closed the door.

The clock struck 11:30 P.M. and I stared at Espy for a while. There was always something about her that no one else could make me feel like. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh...everything. She just had this certain feeling that got my heart throbbing, the day we kissed was a day I will remember..I leaned down to Espy's lips without noticing and she opened her eyes.

A/N: Finished! hoorrayyy! Okay it's not that big of a deal but I'm happy with this one. (cuz it's me LLN) . Anyway plz review! I like feed back as well, thankyou!

~Espy-Loves-1D


End file.
